


From a Nightmare to a Daydream

by SheashireKitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten
Summary: A fluffy drabble I wrote for ozmav who was dying for the cutesy stuff.





	From a Nightmare to a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet and simple for my friends who keep the ship afloat.

I snapped to attention, the room was dark save for the occasional flash of lightning through the window. I felt around the bed wildly, searching for my beloved. I finally feel her, curled into a ball with her hands resting under her face as she laid on her side. Knowing shes here my frantic heart begins to slow. 

I pull her close as I shuffle forward and wrap my arm around her waist, pressing her back against my chest. 

"Damian?"

"Yes beloved it's just me." She wiggles a bit, rolling over to face me. Her azure eyes glow as lightning flashes through the window once more. 

"Are you alright mon coeur? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"I did." I reply honestly, "It was just a dream beloved. Go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it mon amour? It will make you feel better."

I squeeze her a bit tighter as I think back on the nightmare. 

"You know my grandfather had an obsession with immortality," feeling her nod against my chest I continue, "In the dream he had stolen my ring. I wasn't strong enough to face him." One of her small hands started tracing shapes on my back, trying to soothe me. "I couldn't protect you. He took the earrings, and you couldn't get away." I took a shuddering breath, as she applied pressure on my shoulders. "I couldn't save you my love. I didn't get to say goodbye. Or tell you how much I loved you."

"I'm here mon coeur. I'm not going anywhere." She buried her face deeper into my chest. My thoughts drifted to my dresser drawer. Could she feel my heart racing? 

"Beloved? Could you give me a moment?" She groaned but nodded lifting her head so I could reclaim my arm. Giggling when I had to roll twice to get to my dresser.

Grateful for the darkness that covered the room I pulled her into my chest laughing as she huffed in surprise. She looked gorgeous, her hair was in a braid that had mostly fallen out during sleep. Beautiful blue eyes smiling down at me, arms propped against my chest. 

"Can I help you mon oisillon?"

"Actually I have something only you can help me with beloved." I smiled "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the one great love of my life, and my reason to be a better man. I've known since the day we met that you were miraculous." I could feel Tikki and Plagg's eyes on us, Plagg's glowing softly in my peripheral. I lifted the black velvet box to Marinette's line of sight. Her smile could outshine the sun as tears collected in her eyes "Marinette my love, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Would you make me the happiest man in the world? Would you marry me?" She was crying in earnest now, the brilliant smile on her face was the only thing reassuring me that I had not made a terrible mistake. 

"Yes," she whispered into the dark, "Yes Damian I would marry you!" My heart had never felt fuller than when she crashed her lips to mine. Whispering tiny agreements on my lips, our smiles too wide to kiss properly.

She never looked down when I placed my ring on her finger. Content to stare into my eyes as we held hands, falling asleep into more peaceful dreams of apple blossoms in Spring, and wedding bells.


End file.
